


Adoration

by vancreep



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Hawke do something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

Blond hair stuck to Anders's forehead, dripping with water from a fresh, warm bath. It felt like it had been ages since he was so clean. Hawke had shown hospitality in many ways – meals, baths, a safe place to live. Hawke was so generous, so caring. Anders was surely blessed.

 

The fire crackled in Hawke's bedroom, and he stood with his arms crossed, admiring it from a safe distance. The flames warped and danced, captivating him. He didn't even notice Anders walking into the room. The blond snaked a hand around Hawke's waist and rested his chin on the brunette's shoulder, his wet hair touching Hawke's cheek.

 

“Your hair is wet,” Hawke half-scolded with a light chuckle. “Be careful, you might drip all over the carpet.”

 

“Oh, my love,” Anders sighed. “You worry too much.”

 

Hawke held Anders's hand on his waist and turned to face the mage. “Is that my robe?” he inquired, loosely hooking a finger along the belt of his bath robe. “You know my family crest is on the back. Are you a Hawke now?”

 

Anders laughed with a gentle smile, the same smile that Hawke remembered seeing the first time that Anders had confessed his love. And every time he saw that smile, the way that Anders's eyes would shine, the reflection of the fire in his irises, it made Hawke's heart _soar_.

 

“How nice that would be,” Anders said with a dreamy sigh.

 

“Now this...” Hawke demonstrated by pulling at Anders's belt. “You smell so nice. It's a little hard for me to keep my hands to myself.”

 

Anders smirked, his eyes squinting in suspicion. “Garrett Hawke, are you making a pass at me?”

 

Hawke let out a throaty laugh, his shoulders shaking lightly as he did so. “Yes, shamefully, Anders, I simply want you out of that robe and into my bed.”

 

And just like that, Anders's eyes flashed, and he grinned, a hint of mischief in his expression. “Say no more,” he whispered, before violently crashing their lips together.

 

Immediately, their hands were all over each other. Anders cupped Hawke's face as he was kissed hungrily, passionately, while Hawke wrapped his arms tightly around the mage's waist. He pulled Anders forward, and the blond stumbled, until he was flush against Hawke's chest.

 

Their lips separated and the kiss left them breathless, and Hawke swore quietly while their foreheads pressed together. Anders's thumb caressed Hawke's cheek, wired hairs prickling lightly against the pads of his finger. The blond's lips were wet and parted as he looked up at Hawke through his lashes, and for a moment Hawke questioned if it was actually the reflection of the fire in the mage's eyes, or something much more.

 

Hawke bit his lip, his gaze falling to Anders's warm, pink cheeks. “Bed?”

 

“I thought you'd never ask.”

 

Hawke snarled and took hold of Anders's wrists, not so gently leading him to the bed. Laying back, Hawke pulled Anders on top of him, the blond moving to straddle Hawke's legs, resting on the other man's hips. Hawke sighed and untied the loose belt around Anders's waist, letting the silken fabric fall.

 

Anders exhaled while Hawke placed a warm hand flat on the blond's chest. “Maker, you're gorgeous,” he muttered, moving his hand up. Anders laughed lightly, his back arching into Hawke's touch. Hawke slid his hands over Anders's shoulders, pushing the robe off. Anders looked down, a smirk painted across his face.

 

“Are you only going to look? Or will you act?”

 

Of course Hawke would act. He growled and flipped their position, Anders laying on his back, hands linked around Hawke's neck. Hawke looked down at the mage, unable to resist taking his lips once more, and Anders dropped his jaw to allow Hawke to deepen the act.

 

When they were finally out of breath, Hawke held Anders's hips. “On your stomach, love,” he hissed. “I want to take care of you.”

 

Anders never questioned Hawke's intentions, so he did as he was told. Although he would much rather do it face to face – seeing Hawke's face warp and twist with _pure pleasure_ always drove him mad.

 

Suddenly, his hips were snatched up and Anders gasped. He moved to raised his hips and rested on his elbows, arching his back and looking over his shoulder. Hawke ran a finger down the blond's back, earning a shiver as he lowered his touch to Anders's rear.

 

“Even from this angle...”

 

Anders swallowed, feeling heat rush into his cheeks.

 

Slowly, Hawke used his fingers to spread Anders's ass cheeks, and the mage shivered again. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet at his entrance, and he inhaled sharply at the uncertainty of the sensation.

 

When he realized that was Hawke's _tongue_ , he relaxed, and let out a short, deep groan while Hawke worked on opening him up. The length between Anders's legs began to harden, and he resisted reaching down.

 

It was foreign, new, and at first Anders thought that it was _dirty_ and Hawke should _stop_ , but Hawke darted his tongue in and out, a sigh slipping past his lips. Anders contracted involuntarily, and his thighs quivered while Hawke fucked him with his slippery tongue. The blond let out a low moan, and lowered his head onto the plush, silky sheets beneath him. His jaw dropped open while Hawke chuckled breathlessly, and Anders whined as he felt Hawke's breath on him.

 

But then he felt empty. Hawke stood up from the bed, and Anders looked up over his shoulder. The brunette returned to the bed with a small wooden box that fit in the palm of his hand. Anders recognized it and wet his lips.

 

“You remember this, yes?” Hawke smirked.

 

“How can I forget? I'm the one that _made_ it.”

 

“You seemed to enjoy it last time.”

 

Anders sat up on his knees, turning to face his lover.

 

A few months prior, Anders had been... experimenting. Merrill's comment about a 'dirty spell' sparked an idea. He went a more natural route, putting together some ingredients he found throughout his travels. It was used primarily to steam things up through oral consumption, but it had its other uses.

 

Hawke dipped his fingers in the oily contents, wetting the digits and held it up to Anders's lips. He didn't hesitate, gripping Hawke's wrist and bringing it closer. Immediately he wrapped his lips around the brunette's fingers, tongue lapping around the digits and sucking up the clear liquid coating his skin. Hawke hissed while he watched Anders work his mouth skillfully, their eyes connected. It didn't take long for Anders to feel his body flare up.

 

While he watched, Hawke reached down to grab his hardening cock through his pants. Still, his eyes never left the sight of Anders lustfully sucking his fingers and letting out muffled moans.

 

His fingers soaked, Hawke pulled back to strip his clothes, revealing his broad chest and full erection, just the erotic act of having his fingers sucked on enough to get him fired up. Anders's lips were wet with the oil still, and Hawke took initiative and collided their lips together again, the flowery, sweet substance slowly filling his mouth.

 

“Mm...” Anders shuddered before pulling away again.

 

As though reading Hawke's mind, Anders moved to the center of the bed and laid on his back, hips lifted slightly and legs spread. Hawke followed, crawling to hover over his lover. He dipped his fingers back into Anders's little mixture, scooping a decent amount, and lowered his hand to rub and tease Anders's entrance, still wet and warm from Hawke's previous actions. Anders arched his back off the mattress with a high moan, and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Clearly not having _that_ , Hawke pulled Anders's hand awake from his mouth. “I want to hear you,” Hawke whispered, voice heavy and deep.

 

Anders nodded, and prepared himself. His cock laid neglected against the hair on his pelvis, pre-cum wetting the blond strands there. Hawke moved to raise Anders's leg over his shoulder, and cautiously pressed a finger into him. The entry drew a hiss from Anders, and soon one finger was added, and then another.

 

“I'm ready for you,” Anders beckoned in a sweet, delicate voice. His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat, obvious work from his clever little mixture. Once more, Hawke coated his arousal in the oil, added to the dripping pre-cum from his tip. He groaned, and his eyes fluttered briefly with the friction. Before he could get too distracted, Hawke lined himself up to Anders's entrance, and slowly pushed in. While his cock sunk in, Hawke turned his head to place soothing kisses on Anders's ankle that rested on his shoulder.

 

When Anders was full, he threw his head back and moaned. Hawke chuckled lowly, and Anders returned the action with a laugh of his own. Hawke didn't admit it in that moment, but hearing Anders's laughter in such an intimate, _passionate_ moment, truly reminded him of why he fell in love with Anders.

 

Hawke's hands firmly held Anders's hips as he started moving. His thrusts were gentle at first, and he began to pant. Anders under him gripped the bed sheets, one leg over Hawke's shoulder and the other around his waist, while Hawke sat up on his knees.

 

“ _Garrett_ ,” Anders moaned desperately. “Please, harder...!”

 

Hawke bit his lip and snapped his hips forward, a hard thrust earning a surprised cry from the mage. His sensitive spot was hit, and he gasped. Hawke laughed.

 

“Maker, I love making you feel good,” he breathed. “You make the most darling faces.”

 

Anders's moans pierced the heated air, and he was rendered speechless. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with the crackling of the slowly dying fire. The lewd, wet sounds from below gave Hawke more bravado, and he increased the intensity of his thrusts. He leaned his head back, working up a sweat himself while his hips jerked violently and Anders moaned underneath him. The mage's uneven breaths nearly drove Hawke to the edge, while the brunette gritted his teeth and pounded into Anders.

 

“I'm...” Anders cried out, unable to even finish the sentence. Without much warning, his toes curled and body shuddered while he came, ribbons of white coating his stomach and chest. His jaw dropped while he barked out a final moan, and his thighs shook with the intensity.

 

“Good, Anders,” Hawke praised and panted. “You're so good-”

 

Before he could say much else, Hawke had reached his own orgasm, coming inside of Anders with a loud moan, thrusting with each last spurt. Body spent, Hawke leaned forward, hands placed on either side of the blond under him. He looked down, the pair panting and sweating. Slowly and carefully, Hawke pulled out, and leaned down to kiss Anders's shoulder.

 

“I love you,” Anders said, with that _same_ smile that melted Hawke's heart.

 

Hawke grinned and lifted his head.

 

“And I adore you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really grateful for the positive responses i got on my last dragon age fic. so here's another one i threw together.


End file.
